Are You Feeling it Now MrPot?
by angrycansofyoghurt
Summary: 2D is lost in the undersea world of the Bikini Bottom searching for directions he sees the love of his dreams
1. Chapter 1

2D the popular singer of Gorillaz now in the mystical undersea world called the Bikini Bottom he was a confused fellow searching for a way home approaching the first thing in the town for directions he headed for the Krusty Krab he smelled the disgusting aroma inside the fine establishment he was rudely greeted by the blue squid "Can I take your order sir?" The blue haired singer didn't hear a word he said instead he was focusing on the slight yellow in the window behind Squidward. 2D snapped back in thought quickly and ordered a kelp shake with a side of fries he sat down at a table gazing at the mysterious yellow man at the grill the door beside the boat opened he was astonished to see the rest of the cook he was square it made 2D feel all tingly inside and all the holes made him feel stranger he was starting to get a giddy smile as the yellow square approached him with a smile that revealed his two front teeth "Here you go!" the yellow fellow said happily placing his drink in front of him. 2D stared at the two front teeth and blushed they were so beautiful he could tell he wanted him but was hesitant to make a move "F-Fank you.." he said shyly his cheeks becoming redder "The name is Spongebob!" The man blurted out randomly making his quirky laugh after something about that laugh gave 2D a wicked boner he crossed his legs so it wouldn't show "I'm 2-" "Where you from?" Spongebob asked interrupting him 2D made a nervous laugh "Oh! I'm from England!" He replied Spongebob gave him a confused look "I've never heard of that before" he said surprised 2D nodded "f'at makes sense I'm not from underwater." He explained Spongebob laughed once again 2D suddenly put a finger over his lips he couldn't take it anymore he needed those spongey lips against him Spongebob looked into his eyes. 2D then pulled him into a kiss everyone was watching them but he didn't care all he wanted was him and spongebob. Spongebob then quickly pinned him to the table grabbing his hips 2D made yelp before undoing the tie on Spongebob's shirt. Spongebob gasped it seemed to almost be a moan then when 2D got closer Spongebob whispered in his ear "I'm Ready."


	2. Chapter 2

The undersea lovers led eachother to Spongebob's pineapple where the two quickly got back to where they were. Spongebob swooped in first kissing 2D his two front teeth digging in the gaps where 2D's two front teeth first were it instantly made 2D make a soft moan. Flushed, he pushed Spongebob away to breath the singer's hot air going through Spongebob's holes made him shiver he made a toothy grin then grabbed the lanky hand and slid it inside his holes. Suddenly 2D got an idea and slammed his fist into the holes making Spongebob scream 2D fisted Spongebob's holes until Spongebob begged for him to stop. 2D lifted his shirt over his head his chest was exposed to Spongebob, The kinky sponge left to the kitchen leaving 2D puzzled he smelled something in the kitchen and walked over to the smell to see Spongebob was holding two krabby patties. 2D titled his head in confusion walking closer to him "What are ye doing I'm no-AHHH!" 2D screeched Spongebob slapped 2D's nipples with the burning hot krabby patties pressing them against the middle 2D panted not expecting the sudden hot rush on his nipples. Spongebob laughed and took off his shirt next slipping off his white underwear 2D was attracted by his yellow ass it was so plump and round he quickly reached his hand to squeeze it. It sounded like a rubber ducky when he squeezed it he thought it was adorable and pulled Spongebob into another passionate kiss during the kiss Spongebob's hands were on his waist slipping down 2D's jeans and his pink breifs soon after 2D blushed and put his legs together he was still nervous about the whole new experience he has never been fucked by an anthropomorphic sponge before it was all new to him Spongebob slowly spreaded his thighs apart to analyze his penis strangely it was petite Spongebob smirked and exposed his own 2D gasped it was yellow and spongey and hole all over it. 2D was shocked on how huge it was he has never seen something so beautiful he bent down and brought Spongebob closer to him. 2D started sucking he was confused when he saw that his penis was just sucking his saliva up he squeezed it to see it flow right out it makes sense he is a sponge after all. 2D continued his blowjob to Spongebob, the yellow sponge was gripping his hair pulling him closer 2D made squeaks from the hair pulling tightly gripping his waist he started deep throating being a singer he had no gag reflex Spongebob screamed in pleasure releasing all over 2D felt like his mouth was in a shower with Spongebob's release every hole was pouring out 2D panted pulling the spongey dick out of his mouth panting Spongebob pulled him up and hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

2D woke up it was early in the morning he lit up a cigarette looking up at the ceiling laying beside Spongebob he coughed softly to not wake him up after a minute he sat the cigarette in the ash tray and slippped on the clothes he wore the day before and headed down into the kitchen and opened the cabinets disappointingly the only thing Spongebob had was krabby patties and Jellyfish jam he took the jar of jam and sat at the table taking a bite it tasted really good and took a few more bites he felt something on his leg and looked down to see a snail it was big for a snail and had a pink shell "Ello!" he said kindly waving at it. It just responded with a meow making 2D fall off his chair in fear he never knew a snail could meow he got up it seemed harmless and relaxed before putting his spoon in the jar for another bite he saw yellow fingers slip into the jar he looked up and saw Spongebob looking down at him with a grin before 2D got a chance to speak Spongebob shoved his jelly covered fingers into his mouth 2D's first instinct was to suck on them and that's what he did licking in between Spongebob's fingers making sure to get all the jelly off Spongebob thought it was enough and slid his fingers out 2D licked his lips "Good morning." 2D said Spongebob kissed his cheek "Morning 2D!" Spongebob said as he slipped 2D's pants off 2D blushed "what are you doing?!" He said shocked Spongebob stopped "Your not horny?" he asked confused 2D looked away and blushed Spongebob laughed and resumed slipping 2D's pants off rubbing 2D's cock through the think fabric of his briefs 2D gasps smiling slightly while bitting his lips Spongebob stops and grabs his pet snail and kisses 2D's head gently he removed 2D's breifs putting Gary in front of 2D. 2D covered his mouth to muffle a scream when the snail started blowing his dick he looked up at Spongebob pleased but confused "Oh yeah Gary pal does that for me all the time means he likes ya." He says innocently as the sponge rubbed his asshole with his fingers still covered in 2D's saliva slowly inserting one finger making 2D tense up Spongebob rubbed his back "I will only hurt if you tense up." 2D knew this well he tried to focus on the snail sucking his dick instead of Spongebob slowly the pain in his arse becoming pleasure when his second finger got in slowly brushing over his prostate he made small moans "Right there Spongebob." he squeaked, Sponge slid his fingers out making 2D sigh in the loss of pleasure in his ass that loss feeling quickly went away when he felt his dick go inside him it felt like the washing sponge Murdoc put up his ass once when they used to shag. Spongebob shooed Gary away 2D looking down at his gooey dick covered in slime from the snail he blushed feeling embarrassed a snail just sucked his dick Spongebob nibbles his ear with his front teeth as he slid deeper inside him. 2D teared up over the pain going through his body clutching the table, quickly he let out a moaning scream as Spongebob hit right on his prostate "Spongebob harder please." Spongebob did as he was told grabbing 2D's hips as he went harder into his lover the two organisming at the same time Gary went over and ate the cum the two panting "sorry I cummed in you." Spongebob apologized 2D shook his head "Its fine it feels nice." he said as he held his hand and kissed his nose "You really do complete my two missing front teeth."


End file.
